Sentire
by Sinistra Negra
Summary: Talvez não houvesse motivo, no entanto desde o inicio sabiam que as coisas entre eles não seriam simples ou superficiais. UA – Presente de Amigo Secreto do SSD para Theka.


**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens abaixo me pertence. (mas bem que eu gostaria)

**Sinopse:** Talvez não houvesse motivo, no entanto desde o inicio sabiam que as coisas entre eles não seriam simples ou superficiais. (UA) – Presente de Amigo Secreto do SSD para Theka.

**Sentire**

**- by Sini**

_ Você não sabe ficar sozinho nem por uns dias?

_ Ora... Não foi nada demais!

_ Você ter quase morrido não é nada demais agora? Há dois anos e meio que não via minha família! Eu não pude ficar com eles nem uma semana!

_ E daí? Eu não mandei te chamar!

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0

Um jovem médico, com uma pasta em suas mãos, adentrou o recinto para falar com o paciente.

_ Senhor, eu infelizmente – começou a falar com a voz neutra e profissional – tenho que lhe informar que...

_ Eu tenho um raro problema no coração? – interrompeu o paciente de forma brusca.

Os olhares se cruzaram. Uma fina ironia parecia percorrer os lábios do doente, seus olhos exibiam um brilho único, intimidador, de alguém acostumado a ter as pessoas aos seus pés. O médico retribuía o olhar de forma fria, com o passar de alguns segundos arqueou levemente uma das sobrancelhas, ajeitou os óculos e abriu a pasta do histórico do paciente que carregava. Após ler algumas linhas, voltou a falar.

_ Sugiro então senhor, que dá próxima vez que tentar se matar pulando de bungee jump não use a corda. Tenha uma boa recuperação.

Uma terceira pessoa assistia a tudo divertido...

0o0o0o0o0

Entrou naquela área residencial de alto nível, seguiu em frente e logo avistou a casa. Contornou e entrou pelo portão do fundo, estacionou o carro no lugar de costume. De relance olhou para a mansão à frente e seguiu para seu destino. A Edícula.

Não parou para bater a porta, adentrou com sua chave e pode ver a figura de um homem deitado no sofá com um suporte do lado e a bolsa de soro pela metade.

"_As vantagens de ser rico e influente_ – pensou –_ mas quem pagou o pato e teve de aprender a trocar bolsas de soro foi o irmão."_

_ Depois do sermão do pirralho, já que faz tempo que os velhos desistiram, chegou a mamãe galinha!

Ignorando que o outro o encarava, provavelmente pela raiva que sentira ao ser informado do acontecido, caminhou até a poltrona ao lado do sofá, empurrou o suporte de soro para que não atrapalhasse a conversa, sentou-se antes de encarar firmemente o outro e então começar a falar...

0o0o0o0o0

_ Doutor! – encontrou o retrato mais adolescente de um paciente ao abrir sua porta, em pleno dia de folga, logo pela manhã.

_ O que deseja garoto? O seu irmão já não teve alta? – interiormente pensava sobre o que o rapaz fazia ali.

_ Vai ter após o almoço, mas eu queria falar com você – sorriu para o mais velho – que tal se eu lhe pagar um café?

_ Não, obrigado. Não temos nada para conversar. – tentou encerrar ali e continuar seu caminho.

_ Ao contrário, – o sorriso, antes aberto e alegre, passou a ter uma sugestão fria – eu tenho uma oferta de trabalho. – fez uma pausa para atrair a atenção do outro, que limitou a um conhecido arquear de sobrancelha – Vai ser um acordo rentável para você. – sorriu novamente travesso e confiante e, então, esticou os braços sobre a cabeça – para nós dois.

O médico suspirou brevemente.

_ Já que é assim, entre de uma vez, não estou interessado em ter uma sombra em mim o restante do dia. – abriu novamente a porta e deu passagem ao outro.

_ Que pena! – os olhos percorreram todo o corpo do mais velho – eu não iria reclamar de ter de passar todo meu dia atrás de você, – inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado, podendo observar as costas do homem – ainda mais com esse jeans. Ficou ótimo em você! Por acaso não tem um irmão, primo mais novo para me apresentar não? – sorriu, começando a andar e adentrar a casa – É que apesar de gostoso, já passou um pouco do ponto pra mim.

"_Adolescentes"_ – pensou, sem alterar sua expressão ou comentar algo. Fingiu ignorar o comentário do garoto, indicando um lugar no sofá e sentando numa poltrona.

_ E então?

0o0o0o0o0

_ Nem pensar! Eu não preciso de uma babá! Eu não sou uma criança de 3 anos que não sabe o que faz para não poder ficar sozinho!

Apesar da reclamação, sabia que de nada adiantaria. Tentara ir morar em outro lugar, ao se tornar maior de idade, e os pais conseguiram vetar de todas as formas, assim acabara na edícula aos fundos que ainda que tivesse tudo e fosse maior que o apartamento que planejara ir não era o local onde teria toda a liberdade que desejava.

Sempre fora assim, essa proteção, essa vigília, desde que a doença começara a manifestar-se durante sua adolescência.

Olhava para os pais e para o irmão mais novo, entendia o que desejavam, especialmente, entendia o irmão...

0o0o0o0o0

_ Não pense que meu irmão é suicida, ele gosta de viver... – o rapaz se enroscava para explicar ao médico – do jeito dele.

_ Claro. Ninguém que olhe o histórico dele pensaria isso. – a ironia escapou de seus lábios antes que pensasse em deter – Contudo, por que não contratam uma enfermeira de uma vez? Não precisam de mim.

_ Não. Tem que ser você. – um sorriso triste desenhou-se numa expressão cansada – Nós tentamos achar alguém, faz tempo, mas entenda, quase todos fogem ou abaixam a cabeça ao meu irmão num simples olhar dele – um pensamento instintivo soou na cabeça do médico _"Não apenas no dele, provavelmente este moleque de mal humor também não deve ser algo agradável de se ver."_ – e no fim sou eu que fico de guarda conferindo se meu irmão mais velho está tomando os remédios de 12 em 12 horas.

_ E ninguém acha um pouco absurda a quantia que me oferece para aparecer na sua casa duas vezes por dia? – comentou sabendo que dificilmente recusaria, era dinheiro demais para jogar pela janela, além de ser algo relativamente simples: monitorar que o paciente estaria lembrando-se de tomar o medicamento.

_ É absurda justamente para ver se as pessoas aceitam? E... Quando, eventualmente, precisar se ausentar, eu cubro – suspirou – não é tão ruim assim depois que se acostuma, sabe?

0o0o0o0o0

_ Não pensa na sua família? Eles fazem um tremendo esforço para que você esteja vivo e o tempo todo, na menor brecha, você tenta se matar! – ignorou a fala anterior do homem.

_ Eu não tento me matar! Eu vivo! Eu apenas não tenho medo de morrer, eu sei que um dia qualquer um vai morrer, a qualquer segundo. – disse ao recém chegado, enquanto se sentava devagar, brigando um pouco com o suporte do soro.

_ Você é egoísta! Seu irmão passou parte da infância e toda adolescência cuidando para que você não morresse simplesmente por esquecer-se de tomar um remédio e desde que sua doença regressou e estabilizou é tudo que tem feito. Como você viaja e nem ao menos leva um remédio de venda controlada do qual não pode ficar sem? – quase sorriu com a luta do outro, ainda mais que era claro que quem levava vantagem era o suporte e o fio que conectava o soro ao doente.

_ Eu simplesmente esqueci! Eu posso ficar algum tempo sem se não fizer nada, só que a viagem de negócios acabou se estendendo! – desistindo de ficar sentado, levantou, do seu ponto de vista o médico colocara o suporte em outro ponto apenas para atrapalhá-lo!

_ Claro. Estando na terra dos esportes radicais e alongar uma viagem apenas para fazer um curso de rapel em cachoeiras. Você passou mal quando soltou linha rápido demais! – continuou observando sem mexer um dedo.

_ Na verdade foi quando travei antes de chegar ao chão. – sorriu irônico para em seguida sorrir vitorioso ao conseguir desenroscar um fio e enfim poder sentar com conforto.

_ Que seja! Eu tentei acreditar no seu irmão quando ele disse que você gostava de viver, no entanto em cada possibilidade de ser independente, de ficar sem uma supervisão, você tenta se matar! Isso não é algo que alguém que gosta de viver faça.

_ Em cada possibilidade eu tento viver, é diferente, Dégel. Eu escolho viver no limite, eu posso escolher quando morrer, diferente do resto do mundo. – pareceu satisfeito ao conseguir impor alguma autoridade.

_ Não. Kardia, qualquer pessoa pode escolher quando morrer, é só pegar uma arma e dar um tiro na cabeça ou tomar veneno. É simples. Só que a maioria das pessoas tenta viver o máximo que pode, adiar a morte e não se entregar a ela. – explicou como se falasse com uma criança emburrada.

_ E que sentido tem viver se eu não posso fazer nada? – voltou a levantar.

_ Você pode fazer tudo como uma pessoa normal, Kardia, apenas tenha limites. Você não precisa fazer rapel, bungee jumping, parapente, rafting ou qualquer outra coisa para viver. Em todo momento que pode você se joga nessa necessidade absurda de escolher quando morrer. – Dégel tentava mostrar o óbvio ao outro.

_ Eu quero viver! Eu quero ter controle sobre a minha vida! Nem que isso signifique que eu tenha que morrer. – o escorpiano se exaltou e aproximou-se da sua "babá".

_ Isso não é viver, você já sabe! Pode não poder correr uma maratona, mas nada te impede de caminhar ou fazer um tiro de 300 metros agora. Pode não participar de um campeonato de BMX, mas pode fazer um passeio de bicicleta tranquilo pela cidade, Kardia! Você sabe disso, sabe que isso poderia até ajudar a fortalecer um pouco seu organismo. – comentou, sabendo que irritaria o homem a sua frente, mas sentindo ser necessário.

_ De que adiantam essas coisas? Ou você acha mesmo que com isso vou poder sair um dia dessa situação e jogar futebol com os outros? – sua voz denotava certa frustração.

_ Ninguém nunca te cobrou isso. E se realmente estivesse interessado sabe que poderia tentar ser goleiro...

_ Goleiro? Bah... – ridicularizou ao mesmo tempo em que interrompia o médico.

_ Estaria jogando e ao menos a dose de adrenalina liberada seria consideravelmente menor do que se ficar correndo de um lado para o outro!

_ E daí? Que adianta? Acha que alguém vai querer se relacionar com um doente de qualquer forma? Que sentido tem em viver se vai ser algo sozinho? – e pela primeira vez, Dégel sentiu que conseguira chegar ao âmago da questão.

_ Você tem seus amigos, tem sua família. Não está sozinho, Kardia. E antes de qualquer outra coisa, quem evita um relacionamento é você.

_ Quem iria querer passar a vida ao lado de um doente? – aproximou-se mais do homem que permanecera sentado.

_ Eu prefiro passar a vida ao lado de um doente do que de um suicida! – o aquariano levantou e encararam-se profundamente.

Alguns segundos em silêncio. Pareciam estar digerindo tudo que fora falado.

_ O que você quer dizer com isso, Dégel? - aproximou-se um pouco mais. Corpos quase colados.

_ Apenas isso, Kardia. – e o beijou.

Um beijo que desde o início inconscientemente sabiam que iria acontecer. Pois nunca puderam ser realmente apenas médico e paciente.

**FIM**

**N/A:** Dica? Desde que vi o nome, adorei o sorteio do amigo secreto!! Thekinha te adorooo!!

Agora, postando com o titulo correto!! XD

Sentire = verbo sentir! Que retoma a palavra sentido

Fez algum pra vcs? XD

Beijos

Sini


End file.
